


В тот ресторан нас больше не пускают

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый визит Уолта в Los Pollos Hermanos проходит чуть иначе. Ретеллинг известного анекдота про ресторан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тот ресторан нас больше не пускают

— Иногда получается, — ответил Уолт. — Иногда не очень.

Вообще-то он считал, что проблема не в нем. А в Скайлер.

— Когда хочу я, то не хочет она, — продолжил объяснять Уолт.

— И наоборот? — спросил врач.

С искренней заботой, черт бы его побрал. Уж это-то Уолт видел ясно.

— Да, — нехотя бросил Уолт. — Недавно вообще отпихнула.

— А что вы сделали?

— Зашел сзади, задрал халат...

— Зашел сзади, — повторил врач. И задумался.

— Да, я люблю так. Наверно, я был слишком настойчив, — предположил Уолт. — Но я ее уже давно не понимаю. То ей надо нежнее, то жестче. А иногда ей хочется... ну, сделать все рукой. А мне так не нравится. И после того как она меня пару раз послала... — Уолт помедлил, перед тем как сказать самое важное: — У меня на нее больше не стоит...

* * *

Разговор с врачом не шел из головы. Особенно теперь, когда Уолт проводил Скайлер на работу и в очередной раз удивился: в офис она отправилась в красивом платье. Ну и для кого она так разоделась, спросил себя Уолт.

Проблема была в другом: сколько бы Уолт ни вызывал в памяти образ Скайлер и ни пытался представить ее роскошное декольте, у него не появлялось ни капли ревности. Он вполне неплохо представлял себе контору Бенеке: скучные тетки, располневшие за годы сидения за столами и телефонами. Почти как в школе, только еще хуже. Скайлер решила покрасоваться перед коллегами?

Уолт проверил телефон: ни одного нового сообщения. Вчера Сол Гудман сказал, что они с Джесси «сосут в толкании мета» и пообещал свести их с серьезным покупателем, который согласится взять всю партию, 38 фунтов.

Ждать звонка было скучно. Да и не факт, что сегодня, вот так сразу, кто-то позвонит и назначит встречу.

Уолт встал из-за стола. Прошел в спальню и отыскал в ночном столике упаковку таблеток, которые ему выписал врач.

Я просто проведу опыт, сказал себе Уолт. Химический эксперимент. В конце концов, это же не мет какой-нибудь. А нормальное лекарство.

Положил в рот одну таблетку и, вернувшись на кухню, запил водой. Сел и снова попытался вспомнить, как Скайлер выглядела в черном открытом платье. Представил, как он подходит к ней, разворачивает ее...

Звонок от Сола Гудмана прозвучал минутой позже.

Ничего, подумал Уолт. Даже если таблетка подействует, я умею себя сдерживать.

А через полчаса он уже сидел в придорожной забегаловке, торгующей жареными цыплятами, и беспокойно смотрел на часы. Джесси, как назло, не было.

Покупателя тоже.

Некоторое время Уолт озирался по сторонам, пытаясь угадать, кто из посетителей окажется тем таинственным «бизнесменом», скупающим мет в больших количествах. Может быть, вон тот жлоб в толстовке с капюшоном? Нет, непохоже. Или вон тот крепкий мужик с сединой? Нет, он, оказывается, пришел не один.

Джесси плюхнулся напротив Уолта.

— Ты опоздал, — заметил тот.

— Да, — согласился Джесси, — сейчас очень важный момент и все такое. Ну и где этот воротила?

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Уолт.

Он как раз заметил, что Джесси будто не в себе. И очень разозлился, когда все понял.

Джесси опять занюхивал мет. Их продукт. И, скорее всего, делал он это не один. А с этой своей неприятной высокомерной черноволосой соседкой. Уолт будто наяву увидел, как это было, и от картинки у него захватило дух. Джесси, с которым он растворял трупы в плавиковой кислоте. Джесси, с которым он уезжал в пустыню на четыре дня. Джесси, с которым он воровал метиламин и получил чистейший синий мет.

И этот самый Джесси накурился с той фифой и пришел на важнейшую встречу — обдолбанным?

А уж когда тот начал спорить в духе «как это так, этот чувак знает, как мы выглядим, а мы про него нихрена не знаем», Уолт распалился еще больше. И совсем уж некстати к их столу подошел менеджер ресторана, в очках, с дурацкой улыбочкой и идиотским вопросом, все ли им понравилось.

— Я сваливаю, — наконец выдал Джесси.

Тут Уолт и решил, что допустить этого никак нельзя.

— А ну стой, — сказал он. — Куда собрался?

— Домой.

— Нюхать мет и трахаться с соседкой?

— А вам что, завидно? — спросил Джесси.

Страшнее всего было сказать: да, завидно. К черноволосой соседке Джесси явно проявлял большее внимание, чем к нему.

— Может, ты... это... к нам присоединишься? Тройничок захотелось?

Это было возмутительно, и Уолт решил высказаться.

— Присоединиться? Я никогда не говорил тебе, Джесси, что ты очень важен для меня. Помнишь, как мы варили последний раз, в пустыне? Ночевали в трейлере, и там были только мы вдвоем, и нам никто не мешал.

— Залезли поглубже в жопу, а потом не знали, как выбраться.

— Но ведь выбрались же! Ты мне очень нравишься, Джесси.

— Мистер Уайт, вы тоже обдолбались?

— Да, — кивнул Уолт. — Я просто понял... Ты замечательный.

В ту же секунду Джесси махнул рукой и поднялся, а в следующую Уолт уже накрыл его губы поцелуем. Это было новое ощущение. Удивительным казалось и то, что Джесси не отстранился, не отпихнул его, как тогда Скайлер.

— Джейн? Не...

В глазах у Джесси все еще стоял метамфетаминовый туман.

— Я сейчас покажу тебе Джейн, — заорал Уолт.

Развернул Джесси и пригнул его к столу. Именно так, как ему всегда, всю жизнь, казалось правильным.

Да. Делать это в такой позе. Особенно сейчас, когда у Уолта был каменный стояк.

Он расстегнул и содрал с Джесси джинсы. Вслед за ними вниз полетели трусы. Уолт послюнявил палец и ввел его внутрь Джесси.

— Вот это что, по-твоему, Джейн?

— Она тоже так умеет, — ответил Джесси. — Пальцем, да. Знает, куда нажать! Когда я ее трахаю, она мне вставляет палец и...

— А так она может?

Палец Уолт вытащил, а взамен него вставил член, обхватив бедра Джесси руками. Тот дернулся, зашипел, но вырываться не стал. Вместо этого спросил:

— Вставил? Ну так выеби меня теперь, блин! Покажи, на что способен Хайзенберг!

Следующие несколько минут были самыми счастливыми в жизни Уолтера Уайта.

Он двигался, двигался, двигался... и вокруг его члена как будто сжимался и пульсировал целый мир. Уолт все еще держал левую руку на бедре Джесси, а правой дрочил ему.

— Давай! — кричал Джесси. — Докажи, что ты лучше Джейн, да-да-да!

Кончили они одновременно.

И в тот же миг к Уолту будто вернулись все его чувства.

Например, он понял, что только что трахнул Джесси Пинкмана на столе. В ресторане. С кучей посетителей. Которые теперь стояли вокруг них кольцом. С ошеломленными лицами.

Уолт услышал обрывки речи: говорили про общественный порядок и про полицию.

Вот еще, подумал он. Напугали ежа голой жопой.

Он как раз застегивал собственные штаны и помогал Джесси подняться.

— Извините... — Люди расступились, и к Уолту подошел менеджер ресторана. Тот самый тип в очках, который уже подходил к их столу и спрашивал, понравились ли им жареные куриные ножки. Только теперь он больше не улыбался, а черты лица приобрели неожиданную жесткость. — Вон отсюда!

Не сказать чтобы Уолт сильно пожалел об этом. В конце концов, таблетка или нет, но он многое понял про себя. И про Джесси.

И это, конечно, было самое главное.

***

— Я могу гарантировать вам 96% чистоты, мистер Фринг, — пообещал Гейл. — Но вот тот второй образец... Понимаете, там 99%. И даже чуть больше. Конечно, эти три процента вроде и не важны, но на самом деле... это много.

Очень странно, подумал Гас. Для человека, который зарабатывает на жизнь варкой мета, Гейл удивительно честен.

Вот и сейчас Гейл как на духу выложил все, что думал: продукт Уолтера Уайта намного выше по качеству, Уолтер Уайт необыкновенный химик, и на работу в новую лабораторию, конечно, нужно взять именно его.

От этой мысли Гаса передернуло.

На прошлой неделе ему вполне хватило визита полиции. Для начала. И уж конечно, он не ожидал, что сразу после полиции во флагманский ресторан явится агент УБН Хэнк Шрейдер. Потому что Уолтер был его свояком, и Шрейдер сразу приехал посмотреть, что же случилось.

Еще больше раздражало другое.

«Тот ресторан, в котором два обдолбыша перепихнулись на столе».

Такой славы для Los Pollos Hermanos он уж точно не искал.

— Послушайте, Гейл, — прервал его наконец Гас. — Мне нужно двести фунтов в неделю, чтобы окупить инвестиции в лабораторию.

— Вы их обязательно окупите, но...

— Можете быть уверены, я никогда не нарушаю своих принципов. Я не работаю с наркоманами. И уж тем более не работаю с людьми, в душевном здоровье которых я сомневаюсь.

— Но он же гений!

— Возможно, — сказал Гас. — Но работать здесь он не будет.


End file.
